1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printer apparatus, and more particularly to a printer apparatus having a presenter function which is a function of discharging a cut-off printed sheet of paper from the printer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional cash register includes a printer apparatus for printing out a receipt. For reducing the burden of the operator of the cash register, such printer apparatus is desired to be equipped with a presenter function which cuts off a printed receipt and discharges the receipt from the printer apparatus. Furthermore, the printer apparatus having the presenter function is desired to have a small size since the size of the cash register is limited.
The conventional printer apparatus providing the presenter function has a configuration in which a presenter unit having the presenter function is mounted thereon.
This configuration increases the size of the printer apparatus and is unsuitable for assembling the printer apparatus inside the cash register.